


falling

by wonus



Series: the trials and tribulations of a broken heart [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Protective Jeon Wonwoo, Wonwoo is confused, but not too explicit, caring jeon wonwoo, junhui is not the best person in this, me being sorry part two, on jun's behalf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonus/pseuds/wonus
Summary: It's been two weeks since Wonwoo and Junhui broke up. Junhui, in a drunken and emotional state, calls him.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: the trials and tribulations of a broken heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887316
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	falling

**Author's Note:**

> hii it's me again with more sad wonhui content. the upside is i decided to make this a series :D idk what direction i want it to go in or how long or short it will be but i'm working on it! i am also working on a completely new wonhui au too but idk if that will ever see the light LOL. i'm trying my best to not get as distracted lately but even finishing this up was a challenge. 
> 
> anywayyy! this works contains a character under the influence of alcohol and explicit language so i rated it as mature. i'm not sure if it's the most appropriate rating as im kinda new to this platform but it's what i thought fit best.
> 
> okay time to address the tags: junhui is a jerk in this work. he takes advantage of wonwoo knowing that he still loves and cares for him deeply. he would know this even if he were not drunk. i used the hurt/comfort tag to point out that wonwoo is the one hurting whereas a drunk jun is comforted by him. wonwoo's hurt does not go away. nothing is resolved here.
> 
> so yeah, this is a work of fiction. it does not depict them accurately. however, these things do happen in real life. if these situations make you uncomfortable in any type of way, please don't read. it's not a lighthearted topic. take care of yourself first!

Wonwoo answered the call immediately. He didn’t say a word just in case it wasn’t real.

“Please,” he gasped. “I need you.”

It only took Wonwoo fifteen minutes to arrive at Junhui’s dorm.

-

Wonwoo knocked on the door gently to not bother the rest of the students sleeping on the same floor as Junhui. It was the middle of the night anyway.

The door swung open and Wonwoo was faced with a red-eyed Junhui, face splotched with tears.

Junhui pulled Wonwoo in quickly by his wrist. Wonwoo noticed two things. His roommate wasn’t asleep on his own bed and Junhui smelled a lot like alcohol.

Finally focusing on the man in front of him, he worriedly asked, “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“W-wasn’t you,” Junhui mumbled under his breath. “He wasn’t you. They… they’re never you.”

At this moment, Junhui wrapped his arms around Wonwoo’s waist, shoving his head at the crook of his neck. He trailed his open mouth against the skin, “Just want you. Always.”

In a completely different scenario, Wonwoo would have been affected by his actions but this isn’t Junhui. This isn’t him actually saying this. It’s the alcohol talking for him.

After leaving a wet kiss on his jaw, Junhui raises his head to attempt to look him in the eye, running shaky fingers through his hair, “D-don’t you want me, too?”

Ignoring his comments, Wonwoo began to walk him backwards until the back of Junhui’s knees met the edge of his bed. Gently pushing him down to sit on his comforter, he turns to his dresser, wanting to get Junhui out of these clothes that Wonwoo is pretty sure is wet with not only tears but drops of alcohol as well.

Junhui got tired of waiting and sitting up so he threw himself back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. The white ceiling began to swirl, making him giggle a bit. Wonwoo finally found an oversized shirt and sweatpants that Junhui would always wear to sleep. He turned to Junhui only to see him lying in bed. His hands were raised as if wanting to grasp something.

Letting out a deep sigh, he approaches Junhui, nudging his leg hanging off the side of his bed, “C’mon, up.”

“Why?” Junhui croaks as he stops his hand movements. Despite his questioning, he raised himself up.

“Arms up.” Wonwoo stated, hands already placed at the hem of his shirt to take it off.

Junhui did so without resisting, a smile on his face as he hummed, “You gonna fuck me, baby?”

Wonwoo’s hands faltered midway, clenching his jaw at his crude remark. Junhui took note of this and chuckled, taking it upon himself to remove Wonwoo’s hands and removing his shirt as best as one could in an altered state.

“Yeah,” Junhui continued. “You wanna fuck me. I _want_ you to fuck me. I miss you so bad. Every night.”

“Stop.”

Junhui let out a small laugh, taking Wonwoo’s left hand in his shaking one. Wonwoo watched as Junhui placed his hand on a certain part of his neck. Looking closer, there seems to be a raised red mark in place. It didn’t take a genius to understand that someone was here before Wonwoo and Junhui must’ve ran him out of his dorm.

“He--” a hiccup. “He thought he could be you. S-so stupid of him to think that.” Junhui then took his hand and moved up to his cheek, gently leaning and rubbing his face on the palm of Wonwoo’s hand.

“Make it better, m-make the mark better,” Junhui stuttered as he closed his eyes. “Just want you all over me. Please, baby. Make me forget he was even here.”

“Junhui.” Wonwoo whispered. His heart was starting to break all over again. He shouldn’t have ever come here.

“N-no, nooo,” Junhui whined, eyes still closed and both hands now keeping Wonwoo’s on his cheek. “Call me angel. Call me your baby. Yours, y-yours only.”

Weak. Wonwoo was weak for him. So weak.

“Junhui, _please_ ,” he begged.

Giving a frustrated grunt, Junhui opened his eyes and threw his hand off his face and shoved Wonwoo aside, “I said s-stop calling me that!”

Wincing at his raised voice, Wonwoo positioned himself in front of Junhui again, just hoping he’d randomly come to his senses. But this is drunk Junhui. Even when they were together, Wonwoo would always have to take care of him after a night out.

“You’re drunk, please be quiet,” Wonwoo began. “Just let me change you out of these clothes.”

“And then you’ll fuck me?” Junhui asked, positioning himself to lay back on his bed, using his elbows as leverage. Wonwoo took this as an opportunity to unbutton his jeans, shoving the denim down his thighs and the rest of his legs. “Look, I’m all laid out for you. So p-pretty. You always said that. Y-you don’t think I’m pretty anymore?”

Wonwoo decided that it was best to ignore his slurred commentary. _Don’t let it get to your head_ , he thought. _He doesn’t mean it._

After a minute of Junhui refusing to sit up again, Wonwoo took it upon himself to lean over his body to put his head through the hole of his shirt. Junhui thought otherwise.

He threw his hands on the backs of his shoulders, beginning to subtly grind into one of Wonwoo’s thighs. Placing his lips near Wonwoo’s ear, he whispered, “Y-you still love me?”

And at that, Wonwoo had to step away from Junhui. His eyes began to sting with tears as he watched Junhui scramble to sit up. Wonwoo couldn’t even recognize the man before him. Why would he do this to him? Is this some type of sick game? He doesn’t want to be here anymore but his body refuses to move.

Junhui had stopped talking. His skin had filled up with goosebumps, half-naked body meeting the cold air in his dormitory. Even a drunk man would understand the severity of what he just said. That doesn’t mean Junhui wants to be held accountable for it right now.

“Water,” Junhui softly says.

And for some stupid reason, Wonwoo’s feet moves him to the case of water bottles Junhui keeps under his desk. For some stupid reason, he opens the water bottle. For some stupid reason, he sits next to Junhui to tilt his head and help him take a sip. For some stupid reason, Wonwoo continues to dress him into his new change of clothes after Junhui refuses to take anymore gulps of water and starts to feel a little bit more like himself.

Wonwoo gets up from Junhui’s bed after he watches the drunk man lay his head on his pillow, eyes fluttering closed. Junhui feels the mattress shift at the loss of added weight and he decides he doesn’t like that. With his eyes still closed, Junhui whispers, “Stay. Please.”

Just like that, Junhui reels Wonwoo in all over again. This isn’t fair. He’d still do anything for him and Wonwoo knows why. Junhui knows why.

Wonwoo still loves him.

With a small “okay,” Wonwoo slips his shoes off and moves onto the small bed, adjusting both of them so half of Junhui’s body was laying on Wonwoo’s. They would always have to find new ways to fit on this bed. Junhui’s head was laid on Wonwoo’s chest. The sound of his heartbeat echoed throughout his skull.

Wonwoo slightly turns his head to look over at his roommate’s empty bed. Sensing this, Junhui mumbles into his chest, “He’s not coming back ‘til Monday. Weekend family trip. Don’t worry.”

“Oh,” is all Wonwoo says.

“Can you play with my hair?” Junhui immediately asks. “It’s just easier to fall asleep like that.”

Without hesitating, Wonwoo moves a hand up to Junhui’s hand, gently running his fingers through his strands of hair. Junhui lets out a small sigh, falling deeper into Wonwoo.

Wonwoo continued to lie awake, paying attention to Junhui’s breathing. As time went on, his breathing began to even out, letting Wonwoo know that he was finally asleep. Unfortunately for him, Wonwoo’s heart still raced, keeping him awake through the night as he stared at the same ceiling Junhui had laughed at.

-

It was seven in the morning when the sun finally started to seep in through the curtains. Wonwoo sluggishly blinked his eyes open. He had only managed to get an hour of sleep once his racing thoughts had quieted down. The familiar weight of Junhui’s head on his chest remained. Wonwoo glanced down, looking at the boy still deep in slumber. One of his arms was thrown across Wonwoo’s body with a hand gently placed near his hip.

Wonwoo decided that it was time for him to leave. Last night was more than enough.

Junhui was always a deep sleeper. There were times when Wonwoo would have to shake him from his sleep for more than a minute for Junhui to finally mumble a few words to let him know that he was finally awake.

It was never a bad thing. In fact, Wonwoo loved waking up before him. His eyes would always examine his face, taking in his otherworldly beauty as he slept. Sometimes, he even traced his features softly with his fingers until Junhui’s nose twitched, signalling Wonwoo that he was beginning to wake up.

It’s still not a bad thing, Wonwoo thinks as he slowly unwraps himself from the sleeping boy, moving both their bodies so Wonwoo can hop off the bed. It means he could leave without having to face him. Without having to figure out the proper words to say to him about last night. 

Maybe there isn’t even anything to say; however, Wonwoo’s not going to take his chances so once he shifts the pillow so Junhui’s head can properly rest on it and gently drops his bedsheets on his body, he leaves.

-

**jun**

**_10:40 pm_ **

thank u for taking care of me yesterday night

and im sorry

**wonwoo**

**_11:01 pm_ **

it’s alright. you’re welcome.

**wonwoo**

**_11:56 pm_ **

just

just take care of yourself and make sure you’re

always in safe hands. call me if you need anything.

**jun**

**_11:58 pm_ **

yeah ofc

-

It should have ended that night. It didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> well. that was something. just know i am apologizing personally to each and every one of u right now.
> 
> as always, thank you for reading. i'd highly appreciate it if any of you could leave kudos or a comment down below. lemme know if u enjoyed it or just want me to deactivate and leave this place forever LMAO
> 
> i hope you are all doing well and take time out of your day/evening/night to do something that makes u happy!!


End file.
